


Can't leave me

by ikki9117akarose



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki9117akarose/pseuds/ikki9117akarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love turns out to be not so unrequited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't leave me

I had started waking up over an hour ago. Through my haze I knew someone was with me but it was too warm to move and I most defiantly was tired. I didn't care who I slept with, it would never be who I wanted it to be but it did keep my mind off of him.

I would've stayed in bed but my partners morning wood was beginning to get annoying and I felt too sticky for comfort. With a sigh I slipped out of bed heading towards the bathroom not even giving the man in my bed a glance. It didn't matter if I face him now or later. There wouldn't ever be a relationship. I'm forever faithful even if the feelings not returned.

I'm only in the shower for a few minutes before strong arms wrap around me from behind. My bed mate is kissing down my neck, his beard tickling my skin. I moan when I feel his cock between my crevice. He's hard and so am I. I think, maybe, I could go for another round. Before I kick this guy out.

"Are you gonna call my name before crying that you'll never gonna get a chance to profess your love to me? Or are you gonna call me a dream again?"

"Stark!" he slipped into me causing me to scream out his name, too surprised that I actually slept with Stark AND admitted I love him, IN BED!

He stayed still just holding me. "Do you love me, Jack?" ugh the torture. 

I couldn't lie to him, no matter the situation "I-I love you Ung"

"Hmmm….Will you ever leave me, Jack?"

"N-no…Nnnnn"

"Good. Cause I love you and I'm very possessive of my things. I've already claimed you Jack. You can't leave me. Nobody else will ever touch you again."

"S-sta-NATHAN!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bolt right out of bed, sweating bullets. I'm breathing too hard for it to be healthy. It had been that dream again. The one where I almost took the plunge. Literally. I had been beaten and broken so many times, it still brings nightmares. It brought me back to my early years, when my life had been hell. I had almost jumped. I still don't know why I didn't.

The heavy arm around my waist meant I had did the right thing. "Go back to sleep, Jack" he mumbled, before his arm pulled me back down to him. Encircling me with his arms and pulling me to his chest, I felt the warmth and safety of his body. I felt protected and loved. Something I haven't felt in years. He knew that and wanted to prove he'd always be here to prevent that from happening ever again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisses along my neck and hands all around my body woke me from my wonderful dream.

I turned over to look into the green eyes of the man who woke me. I smiled sleepily "hey".

"Hey to yourself. Sleep well?"

Yawning I replied " Very well thanks to you'

He gave me a chaste kiss before pulling me to him. "You had the dream again" it was a statement not a question. "You can't leave me like that." I try to explain to him I would never do that to him. But he beat me to it.

"I know you wouldn't. But, at some point you'd been about to. I'm just reminding you, Jack. I wouldn't let you do it. And even if you did, I'd just follow you."

I gasped at the confession, before burrowing into his warm body. I would never do it. Especially if it meant Nathan would follow me. I could never leave him. But now, more than ever, I'd ensure he knew that.


End file.
